Blake Foster's Adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas
Blake Foster's Adventures of ''Mickey's Magical Christmas is a Blake Foster/House of Mouse special crossover movie by TheCartoonMan12, Yakko Warner, Shadow101815 and the others. Plot A snowstorm leaves everyone in the House of Mouse stranded and "bah-humbug" Donald doesn't have any Christmas spirit Blake Foster and his friends, Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Spongebob, Leonardo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sailor Moon, Scooby-Doo, Alvin Seville, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, the characters, Kids World's Adventures Team, Mickey and all the other guests get hot chocolate and cookies to make Donald feel his Christmas spirit. The fun starts when Minnie gets the Christmas cartoons to watch. Their magical memories see to it that everyone has a holiday spirit, even Donald. At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "The Best Christmas of All". Among the Christmas cartoons included in this special are A New Version of Kids World's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol and a Crossover comic version of The Nutcracker hosted by John Cleese, and starring Pooh Bear and His Friends, Mickey Mouse, as the Nutcracker, Minnie Mouse as Maria, Donald Duck as the Mouse King, Introducing Bowser and His Villains, Ludwig von Drake as a Drosselmeyer-like character, and Goofy as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Trivia *Alvin Seville, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Tippy, Tricia, Guido, Skip, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Shorty, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Samurai Jack, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Mordecai, Rigby, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his Friends, Bloom and her friends, Jack Skellington, Sally, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck,''' '''Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Cap'n Crunch, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Napoleon, Birdo, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Wishbone, Arnold and his friends (from Hey Arnold), Theodore Tugboat, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The heroes of characters, DJ, Malcolm, Ramona, Earl and his family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily, Sorcerer Mickey, Sunflower, Yensid, Black Pegasi, Blue Pegasi, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Pongo, Perdita, Patch, Penny, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Percy, Flit, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merrywether, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kiara, Kion, Ma, Uncle Max, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Bambi, Lilo, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Friend Owl, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Snow White, Prince Ferdinand, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Prince Adam/Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Tiana/Frog, Prince Naveen/Frog, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Juju, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Anna, Kristoff, Elas, Olaf, Sven, Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Barmax, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Pink Agumon, Psychemon, Canarymon, Umushimon, Tsukaimon, Tabbymon, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Bridget, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel, and the rest of the characters, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Chernabog, Monstro, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Peg Leg Pete, Hades, Pain, Panic, Dr. Facilier, Lawrence, Shan-Yu, Mother Gothel, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Nuka, Kovu, Vitani, Ozzy, Strut, Dil, Ichy, Pterano, Sierra, Rinkus, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, the Joker, Harley, Quinn, the Penguin, Two-Face, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Bluto, Queen Grimhilde, Lady Tremaine, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Gaston, Lefou, Ronno, Fat Cat, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Governor Ratcliffe, Prince Hans, Plankton, the Ancient Minister and his Family, Oogie Boogie, Venom Floramon, Seiuchimon, Aruraumon, Pink Gazimon, Orange Vegiemon, Weedmon, the Trix, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Suckle) and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Gallery Alex's_Adventures_of_Mickey's_Magical_Christmas_Snowed_in_at_the_House_of_Mouse_poster.jpg Alvin_&_Friends_In_Mickey's_Magical_Christmas.jpg Alex_and_His_Family_adventures_of_Mickey's_Magical_Christmas_Snowed_in_at_the_House_of_Mouse.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Christmas Films Category:Live-action/animated films Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:DeviantART Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Eli Wages Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:YouTube Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas